


Good Night

by Starshaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Workaholic Hux, force sensitive rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren aims to cure his boredom by irritating Hux in regards to their next mission. He finds himself being indulged in an altogether different conversation. A conversation that leaves him feeling much more at ease than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AisKepally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisKepally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195238) by jesthepotato. 



Kylo knew he’d aggravate General Hux by requesting to accompany him on the next planned planet-side scouting mission. He’d also prepared a dozen reasons why his presence would be beneficial. He predicted he’d need three before Hux ceded to his request. Kylo strode onto the bridge expecting to see Hux overseeing operations from the gangway as usual. When kylo’s eyes didn’t immediately fall on Hux he scanner the lower levels of officers and analysts.

“Where’s General Hux?” Kylo asked the first officer who hazarded a glance up.

“He said he had reports to write, that he was only to be interrupted if-,”

“Thank you,” Kylo cut her off and turned on his heel.

 

Kylo arrived at Hux’s quarters and knocked twice. He’d found that the General was more likely to answer if he thought the interruption was from anyone other than Kylo. When no reply came from inside Kylo opened the door himself. It was just as likely that Hux had been informed of his approach and had decided to ignore him.

 

The doors opened and under the single light entering the room Kylo’s eyes fell on General Hux sat at his desk. The general was curled in on himself and his head laying on his arms. He was fast asleep.

Kylo crossed the room and looked over Hux’s shoulder to the files he had spread across his desk. The personnel files were stacked in a tall pile to his left and a smaller stack of completed mission reports and maintenance improvement memos were stacked to his right. Beneath his arm was the most interesting page of notes, the first scribbled note down the side of the page was what caught Kylo’s attention and curiousity first. ~ _Force sensitive rocks?_ ~

Kylo frowned and glanced to Hux who had yet to move. If he tried to pry into Hux’s mind he’d no doubt wake him. He tried to pull the file from beneath Hux’s weight. The slight movement startled Hux who straightened sharply and sent another bundle of files scattered haphazardly to the floor.

Hux bent to pick them up again without seeming to notice Kylo’s presence behind him.

“Why are you interested in force sensitive rocks?” Kylo asked without preamble and Hux startled again and nearly fell from his chair

“What the hell are you doing in my quarters Ren?” Hux snapped. He shoved himself up to his feet quickly and turned on his glare on Ren. Kylo’s fingers retreated from the file he had attempted to pilfer.

“I wanted to be added to the next planet side mission,” Kylo said casually.

“Fine, now get out,” Hux said. He sat back on the deskchair and averted his gaze to the files once more. If Kylo were to guess he’d say Hux had resigned himself to continue to work forthe next week with only caffiene and adrenaline meds to keep him going.

“Sleep well General,” Ren sneered and strode quickly to the door.

“Wait,” Hux started. Kylo stopped as the doors of Hux’s quarters opened but he didn’t turn around.

“What.” Ren deadpanned and reached out to mentally feel the prickle of Hux’s mind. The sharpness seemed inviting though he daren’t venture further.

“They’re real, force sensitive stones?” Hux asked.

“Yes,” He answered shortly.

“Tell me about them,” Hux demanded and Kylo turned slowly and the doors slid shut behind him. He had nothing better to do than humour the General’s interest with a few childish jedi fairytales.

“What do you want to know?” Kylo asked.

“Whatever you know about them” Hux said and he waved a hand over the work on his desk, “Nothing I can find in any of the records even recognises them as a valid geological find, let alone how they might impact on a construction using it or in the proximity of it,” Hux explained, his frustration evident.

Kylo stepped back towards the neatly made bed and sat carefully on the edge. He was quietly surprised that Hux didn’t immediately object, not even a twitch of his expression caught Kylo’s eye.

“They’re very rare,” Kylo said and he inclined his head to one side as he remembered what little he knew of the fabled rocks, “Only previously been found on one particular planet, in one particular river bed. The tests probably haven’t been conducted,” He shrugged.

“Then what are their effects?” Hux asked.

“It’s possible there may be effects on your training and reconditioning if there are any force sensitive stormtroopers,” Kylo suggested with a shrug.

“Is that likely?” Hux prompted.

“The force has awoken across the galaxy, if any are strong in the force they may have unforeseen reactions to the conditioning process,” Kylo said, ”Then again your process has complications regardless, doesn’t it,” He drawled and saw the general’s eyes narrow and his glare return.

“I didn’t ask for you to critique my methods Ren,” Hux snapped and ran a hand over his hair. His frustrated expression fell away as he glanced to the folder lying on the table, “Could it be used to our benefit?” He asked after a moment.

“I don’t know, i’ve never come into contact with force sensitive geology before,” Kylo said, “I used to think the stories were ridiculously infantile,”

“Do a lot of Jedi parents give their children pet rocks?” Hux asked. Kylo bristled at the comment. He knew it was said only to provoke him and yet he couldn’t help his reaction.

“I wouldn’t know,” Kylo replied sourly.

“What stories are told about them? Force sensitive rocks that is, not jedi specifically,” Hux asked, moving on without further comment. Kylo wondered if his tone of voice through the mask was truly a threat to the General any more.

“In recent history, Qui-gon Jinn, master of Obi-Wan Kenobi found one as a child. He passed it down to his padawan who in turn passed it down to Anakin Skywalker,”

“Darth Vader,” Hux said.

“Quite,” Kylo hummed, “It was a tool used to focus the mind, aid with memory. It’s told the force could be used to layer a lifetime of memories around a certain stone and pass those to a new recipient,”

“So they could be used for messages, concealed to a non force user as a piece of gravel,”

“I suppose,” Kylo shrugged, “I’ve never heard of them being used as such,

“Carry on,” Hux waved him to continue though his head dropped to his other hand as he watched Kylo. He held a pen in his fingers to make notes though it’s nib never once touched the paper.

 

It was comfortable to talk like this, sharing the knowledge he’d learnt as a child with, for the moment, an impassive observer. It was a surprise to find someone who didn’t judge him for his jedi knowledge and training. It had been a long time since he’d been free to talk about such things with such ease.

 

When Kylo next looked up Hux was asleep again, his head rested on his hand and his hair had fallen over his forehead. Kylo stood and made to exit, he’d already no doubt outstayed his welcome, if he was ever welcome at all. When he glanced back to the General he looked very small in the bare room. The stacks of files and reports towered over him and he was once again curled in on himself as he slept. The light from the closest sun filtered down through a high window and seemed to light the General’s hair on fire. It was as if he’d never been interrupted at all.

Kylo outstretched his hand and with a gentle nudge of the force he lifted the General’s overcoat from the back of his chair. A small comfort if Hux wasn’t going to relocate to his actual bed. The overcoat settled high over his shoulders and Hux muttered something incoherent in his sleep.

“Good night,” Kylo said quietly as the doors slid shut behind him.

 

 


End file.
